Satetsu no Naruto
by Amon Kashino
Summary: Naruto spends the first three years in a coma, as he grows up in his mind he comes to believe Kyūbi is his mother, and wants to find away to release her. Pairings undecided. Kekkei Genkai Satetsu Iron Sand Dark!Naruto. My first Naruto fanfic, so be nice
1. Chapter 1

**Satetsu no Naruto**

**By:Amon Kashino**

**Chapter I**

A dark chuckle was heard throughout the darkness. The _Kyūbi no Yōko _(Nine-Tailed Demon Fox) stood within its new confines, bars separating it from the freedom it had just moments ago. The reason it was laughing was because it saw it's new container's mental image in front of the cage already.

"**I don't think you were supposed to be here yet" **it's thundering voice spoke, only to make the infant start crying **"Hmm..."**

The Kyūbi shrunk its size to about a ten foot tall fox before getting closer to the bars in front of it, pressing its head forward it felt an invisible barrier burn it and push back. The fox wasn't one to give up easily though and started testing it's prison. It finally found a weak spot and slammed all nine tails into it.

By some miracle or tragedy depending on which way you looked at it, one tail broke free but before it could do anything the seal started working overtime on pushing the demon back. The Kyūbi with no time to think wrapped its tail around the infant before it was forced back in.

"**Interesting..."** it muttered darkly as it tested the weak spot only to find out it was growing stronger as time passed.

The infants cries brought the kitsune's musings to a stop, thinking if it killed the container it would be free the tail wrapped tighter and began squeezing the infant. The seal flashed and the demon felt the pain that the infant did, it thought of throwing the baby but stopped when a new plan formed **"well little one it seems I'll have to keep you safe until you can remove the seal for me."**

Kyūbi transformed into an even smaller fox only about four feet tall, before the baby's cries started to grate on it's nerves. It began to warp it's shape again when it was done it pulled the baby up using it's tail to get a better look at it.

Kyūbi looked down and realized it was a man **"This won't work..."** trying again it changed into a blonde haired, blue eyed woman with a descent perky bust and toned figure, all nine tails matched her new hair **"Now I'll be your **_**okāsan **_(Mother)**until you can remove that seal."**

The fox watched slightly confused until it realized what the baby was trying to do even though this was only in his mind, the baby was trying to feed, once the baby latched onto her nipple she ignored it for the most part and began examining the seal on its stomach.

XXX

The newly reappointed _Sandaime Hokage _(Third Fire Shadow), stared down at the infant in the bed while doctors and nurses moved around checking the newborn over _"Naruto..."_

After the sealing moments ago he had taken the crying Naruto and made his way to the hospital but suddenly he had stopped crying. Hiruzen sighed to himself _"What am I supposed to do? Almost every option I think of doesn't have a good outcome..."_

"Hokage-sama" a doctor said interrupting his thoughts "as far as we can tell there is physically nothing wrong with the child, but he is in a comatose and unresponsive state."

Hiruzen felt his heart clench "but he was just fine before I got here."

"At best I can only hazard a guess right now, it could be that the sealing process caused this or the Kyūbi itself" said the doctor.

"Is there anything we can do?" asked the Hokage sadly.

"I'm afraid at the moment all we can do is wait" the doctor said looking over to Naruto "we have no idea when he'll awake if ever."

Hiruzen motioned his four most trusted ANBU to step forward "you three stay here and protect him at all costs" turning to the inu-faced ANBU "I want you to call the council for an emergency meeting."

An hour later and the entire council was together but most were standing and yelling their opinions at one another. Hiruzen had just informed them of Naruto and his medical status, and then he told them of the Kyūbi sealed into the boy.

Very few actually called for outright death, most seemed to think containment would be just as good. Danzō remained quiet upon hearing of the _Jinchūriki's _(Power of Human Sacrifice)comatose state. The Hokage finally sighed after hearing enough "QUIET!"

Everyone turned to him as he stood from his seat "currently there is nothing to be done, I did not bring you here for your opinion, I brought you here to let you know what was going on."

The council sat quietly shocked by the Hokage's tone "Naruto will be watched at all times by ANBU, when and if he awakes we will reconvene on the matter... dismissed."

XXX

Kyūbi was glad that compared to its existence human years were a fairly short time, otherwise it would have lost its patience already.

It had been one year and Naruto, as she heard his name come in from the outside world on more than one occasion, was incredibly smart for only being one year old. She chalked it up to the fact that time moved faster in the mind, or it seemed to.

Naruto for all intents and purposes seemed to unconsciously take the image of his real body even though he didn't know what it looked like, in his mind he was already walking and talking. She had been teaching him how to talk because she was bored and needed something to get the boy to trust her, and to read and write, though the last two were hard since Naruto knew nothing of the outside world. So she wrote in her blood and showed him how to read and write.

"Kāsan (Mom)?" Naruto said playing with her tails.

"**What kit?" **she said looking back at him.

"are you still mad at me?" he asked.

Kyūbi shook her head even though she was a little **"no kit."**

"I can try and get the paper again" he said his naked form walked in front of her "i just have to try harder."

Kyūbi shook her head **"I don't have the power get even a tail out and for some reason every time you try to create anything to help you get up to the seals height it immediately crumbles."**

Naruto sighed and sat in her lap and looked up at her "I'll get stronger for you, then we'll get out."

Kyūbi had decided to play the mother card knowing he'd be more likely to runaway into his mind or the real world if she was mean to him so she played being his mother and held her anger in as best she could.

"**Come on kit lets work on how to count"**she said.

XXX

The ANBU hid his nervousness, it took him three years to worm his way into Naruto's protective detail. He was now waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike the demon child.

The other two ANBU in the room watched as the nurse came in to check on her patient and the third ANBU smirked. It only took a fraction of a second to get on top of the child.

"Tiger-san!" the other two screamed as they turned to him in horror.

Before they could move he plunged a kunai down on the gaunt looking three year old, as it entered his chest and went towards his heart it suddenly stopped.

At the Hokage tower Hiruzen was doing his paper work like normal when a large pulse was felt throughout the village. Before he could react all the metal in his office flew against the north wall of his office. Pens, hidden kunai, tacks, even the door handle was seemingly thrown against the wall; Hiruzen finally realized that they weren't thrown when he felt his hidden kunai pull towards the rest of the metal.

The Hokage barely had time to dive out of the way as all the metal was suddenly pulled back in the opposite direction, his weapon holsters tore from his clothes and flew at the wall.

The village was panicking, Hiruzen jumped out onto his balcony and looked to see a large dome of metal building up around the hospital.

XXX

Kyūbi felt the pain coarse through Naruto's body and spun around to see the boy clutch his chest "K-Kāsan!" he cried slumping to the ground.

"**Kit!" **she shouted and watched his mental image fade away **"no, no, NO! _Gaki _**(Brat)**!"**

She transformed into her true form and **"ROOOOAAAAAAAR!!!!!!!"**the kitsune bellowed **"LET ME OUT, GAKI! DAMN IT!"**

XXX

Ninja of every rank were running around in a panic trying their best to help the injured, the few medics that weren't stuck in the hospital were setting up a temporary medic center. Civilians were trying to figure out what was going on, and the Hokage was using all his speed to get to the metal dome.

Naruto was in the dark he felt weak, and there was something in his throat. He looked around as his eyes began to open and adjust, the light stung his eyes from being closed for three years. Naruto reached up weakly and pulled at the thing in his mouth, he could feel it drag out of his throat making him gag and cough.

"K-Ka... ka..." he tried to say but his voice was hoarse and dry from not being used in so long "Ka-Kāsan!?" he finally choked out.

Pulling himself up painfully he felt with his hands not daring to open his eyes "Kāsan? Where are you?"

He finally noticed he was covered in a warm sticky wetness, Naruto used every ounce of his power trying to find his way around. His hand reached out to crawl forward but as he set his weight forward his arm was already past the edge of the bed.

"Augh" he said in pain as his body slammed into wet tile, gritting his teeth he forced himself to slowly crawl to the nearest obstruction.

He made it to a wall and used it to stand as best he could "Kāsan please..." he whimpered.

He didn't notice since his eyes were closed but as he made his way into the hallway all the metal was bending or sliding away from him "hello?" he called out as the metal made skittering and clanging sounds.

He put his hands on a wall he was near as he tried opening his eyes again.

Hiruzen along with a few ANBU stood at the base of the large metal dome covering the hospital "Hokage-sama what is that?" one of them asked.

The old Hokage sighed "I don't know..."

No one had any weapons on them any longer though the metal around the village stopped moving towards the dome, they were just remaining cautious "an attack from another village?" asked a few more ninja as they came up to the group.

The group of people slowly increased as time passed until the dome groaned with metal pressing on metal, then the metal began to break down and everyone watched shocked as it looked like black sand pouring down.

"Kāsan?" came a small voice.

Everyone one froze seeing a small three year old boy who was covered in blood, he was walking with his eyes closed as he stepped outside the broken front door of the hospital. He was thin looking and seemed to be having an awkward time walking, his long hair that could be seen under some of the blood was a bright blonde.

"N-Naruto!?" Hiruzen stuttered in shock.

He went to step forward before he felt an ANBU member stop him "_Matte _(Wait)! Hokage-sama look at his feet!"

The metal particles were swirling around the boys feet his head cocked to the side toward their voices "Kāsan?"

"Naruto can you understand me?" asked the Hokage.

His head turned in the old mans direction "who are you? Where is my okāsan?"

"What do you mean?" Hiruzen asked stepping forward softly.

"I was just with her... we were talking... then the pain and darkness... and now I can't find her" the small boy explained.

The Hokage held back his confusion "Naruto do you know where you are?"

He shook his head but when the Hokage was only a few feet from the boy he saw metal shift and make a wall in front of Naruto, it finally clicked in Hiruzen's mind as he recognized the black material "_Satetsu _(Iron Sand)!?"

XXX

The giant kitsune stopped slamming into its cage when it heard the outside world coming into the mind scape "Satetsu!?"

"**Iron Sand?" **the demon said allowed **"a Kekkei Genkai huh..."**

Forming into the female form again she started talking trying to get Naruto to hear her.

XXX

Naruto squinted through his eyes trying not to let in to much light, the iron sand moved and hovered above him slightly like an umbrella with the sun out of his way his eyes began to focus. His natural regenerative abilities combined with the demon with in him allowed his body to adapt quickly.

Everyone present looked at the iron sand above the boy and then down to his deep blue eyes as he looked around.

Hiruzen smiled softly "Hello Naruto I am Sarutobi Hiruzen the Sandaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato."

"Demon!" shouted one of the villagers who stood in the crowd "he's killed even more people!"

The crowd shifted and the attitude change as mob mentality took hold of most of the villagers and some ninja. Naruto cocked his head to the side in a curious fashion and watched as a man stepped through the crowd and chucked a big rock at the boy.

The sand rose up to meet the projectile and stop it Naruto felt a feeling he had never felt before _"why did he do that! I just want my okāsan! Who are these people!"_ he felt anger.

Some of the sand shifted and a spear took shape before flying towards the man who threw the rock; a sixteen year old boy wearing a green spandex suit slid under the projectile and kicked it up.

"Gai-san!" said a few of the other ninja as they watched in shock as his powerful kick barely moved the spears trajectory.

Luckily it flew just high enough to miss and pierced through a building behind the crowd and kept going, Gai grabbed his ankle "aurgh!"

Two medics appeared next to him "what happened?"

He gritted his teeth "whatever that move was it made the spear incredibly dense compared to normal metal, I'm pretty sure my ankle is at least fractured."

The mob and everyone else felt their hate turn to fear as the boy looked around "Kāsan?" he called out.

He scanned the crowd but he couldn't see her, he felt a new feeling begin to grip his heart... fear, but before it could take hold he finally heard her.

"_**Kit can you hear me yet? Kit!"**_

He looked around thinking to himself happily _"I heard her! But I don't see her."_

He heard her sigh _**"Kit listen to me I'm not out there, I'm inside you. I can speak to you if you just think of what you want to say."**_

"_how did you get in there!?"_ he asked.

"_**The seal we kept trying to take off is what keeps me stuck inside"**_she explained _**"We can worry about that later, go with that old man with the hat, but trust no one and don't tell them about me or they'll make sure we never see each other again."**_

The fear of never seeing her again made him agree quickly he looked back to the Hokage "I don't want to be here."

Hiruzen smiled "come follow me to my office" he looked to his ANBU "stay behind and check to see if anyone is alive inside the hospital."

News spread quickly amongst the adults of the awakening of the demon and the destruction it caused, the council currently sent out orders for an emergency meeting and were awaiting the Hokage and Naruto.

As Hiruzen stepped into the room with Naruto behind him and his iron sand sliding along following him. Murmurs broke out as the Hokage sat down with Naruto standing next to him, a few people voiced for his immediate execution. Hiruzen however held up his hand quieting everyone "I have been testing Naruto since he has awoken, and I know the chaos that has happened but it is not Naruto's fault... well not entirely anyway."

Hiashi was the first to speak "Hokage-sama excuse me but how do you figure that?"

Hiruzen let a small smirk cross his face "it was the awakening of his Kekkei Genkai."

People erupted with questions but the Hokage held up his hand "I'll answer your questions, one he has Satetsu which isn't the actual Kekkei Genkai but a bi-product" he said pointing to the black sand moving around.

"his actual ability lets him convert chakra into a magnetic field. Something that hasn't been seen since the Sandaime Kazekage" people began to murmur in fascination especially the clan heads, Hiruzen smiled "but as you have no doubt seen and felt his ability already far surpasses the Kazekage's ability."

Danzō couldn't help but smirk as he heard this the Hokage continued "but another ability is thanks to his _tenant _which gives him an automatic defense he doesn't have to consciously control the sand to get it to defend him."

A few people, mostly the civilian side of the council, were still not happy "so you want us to overlook the fact that twenty-one people are dead and even more injured?" asked a dark haired woman in her late thirty's.

Hiruzen leaned forward "I'm not saying a punishment shouldn't be handed out but since it was by no means purposeful, I say we hand out a more lenient punishment."

The civilian side wasn't entirely happy but they really didn't get much say in the full scheme of things, and the shinobi side seemed to be greatly pleased with a new Kekkei Genkai entering Konoha. So the Hokage just smiled and looked at his two advisers to his left and right Homura Mitokado and Koharu Utatane "Now I suggest he be put on twenty-four hour watch by ANBU, he will be put in an orphanage until he can enter the ninja academy..."

"Excuse me Hokage-sama" Uchiha Fugaku said "but would it not be wiser to perhaps let one of the clans take him in now and try to nurture his abilities?"

Hiruzen knew this was going to happen, Danzō smiled "It would be safer to have him in a clan compound to be watched at all times or to be taken as an apprentice."

As everyone started murmuring their agreements about such a thing happening and the Hokage had to hold back a sigh _"I knew this was going to happen and with both sides of the council agreeing it would cause unrest if I overrule them..."_

Hiruzen coughed to get attention back on him "very well who here of the clans wishes to adopt or take as an apprentice young Naruto?"

As expected the Uchiha, the Hyūga and the Kurama_ Ichizoku _(Clan or Family) were the first to offer adoption into their clan, a few ninja offered apprenticeship and Danzō offered to take him as an apprentice also.

Naruto watched on with little interest as the people fought over him _"Kāsan?"_

"_**Yeah kit?"**_

"_What should I do now I don't want to go with them, I want to be back with you"_ he thought looking down at his sand.

"_**Kit we need to figure out a way to gain more power no matter the costs, you need to learn **_**Fūinjutsu **(Sealing Techniques) _**to help so I can get out and be with you" Kyūbi**_ used as much power as she could to look through his eyes for a minute, the image showed in his mind scape _**"Kit look around at the people in the room."**_

He did as instructed before Kyūbi smirked in his head _**"The man with the bandages, I can sense his greed, he would have no problem giving us what we want no matter how illegal... offer to go with him, we'll offer him your power for a price."**_

Naruto looked up his small voice stopping the others from their discussion "Hokage-sama?"

The aged man turned to him "Yes Naruto?"

He pointed at Danzō "can I go with him?"

Danzō nearly broke into maniacal laughter but held back when he saw the shock on the Hokage's face, Hiruzen couldn't believe his ears; he looked at the smirking one eyed man "Naruto are you sure there are many families who would..."

"_Hai_ (Yes) I'm sure" said the boy "I want to go with him."

The Hokage knew he couldn't do anything if most agreed and he knew at the moment the clans wouldn't fight Danzō on this and the civilian council was on his side, sighing heavily he nodded "very well, Naruto will apprentice under Danzō... but I will check up on him once a month if the situation changes he will be moved to a clan family."

Everyone seemed to agree with verdict and the Hokage called the meeting to an end watching sadly as Naruto made his way to Danzō.

XXX

In a hidden location Danzō stood in front of Naruto while four of his _Ne _(Root) ANBU stood behind the boy, he leaned on his cane "Boy we are going to place a _juinjutsu_ (Cursed Seal Techniques) on your tongue before you begin training in my Ne program."

"_Kāsan is that ok?"_ he asked into his head.

"_**No gaki, let your sand kill his men, and steel your emotions, demand training and offer your power"**_Kyūbi responded.

Naruto kept his face neutral "No."

"No?" said Danzō but before he could order his Ne guards to hold him down they all dropped dead. The elder man watched in shock as he saw the iron sand slide away from their feet, their own tanto's piercing their backs "what!?"

The four swords removed themselves and and hovered around Naruto in a circular motion "You will teach me whatever I want to know, and in return I will lend you my services."

Danzō clenched his jaw _"damn this demon brat, 'lend' me his services! Fine even with out the seal I should be able to bend him to my will."_

He sighed and looked at the three year old "very well, come we will get you some new clothes and begin your training immediately."

Naruto nodded still letting the swords rotate around him as his sand followed him.

**Time Skip Nine Years**

Just as the Hokage said he checked up on Naruto who once a month stayed at Danzō's house so Hiruzen could talk to him and ask him questions.

Naruto never had a way to learn his emotions correctly in the first place so his Ne training didn't really change him. Surprisingly his Satetsu could be broken at first if moving fast enough but it seemed to grow along with Naruto and now more than ever seemed to be an absolute defense with its increased speed. Naruto decided to take it further though and used another layer over his body as a second defense known as his _Satetsu no Yoroi_ (Armor of Iron Sand).

He was twelve years old and stood at 155cm (about 5' 1"), he wore a black long sleeve shirt with a high collar (like Shino's coat collar) that covered his already masked mouth (kind of like Kakashi's but black). Over that he wore a pullover trench coat with a high collar that was opened in a 'v' shape to his chest, it went just under his knees.

His pants were black ninja pants that were tapered at the shin by black wrappings that wen into his black open toed ninja sandals. To hide his face further he had black goggles over his eyes which he found also helped keep the iron sand from his eyes besides just hiding them. His hair was still bright blonde and unkempt hanging down limply, the only light color on his body.

The final touches were his gloves that covered his thumbs, index and middle finger leaving the ring and pinky and the side of his hands exposed. His finger nails and toe nails were painted black; and besides his hands his forehead was the only other piece of skin showing. The inside of his jacket was lined with Satetsu and the rest of the sand was in the shape of a rectangular box that was strapped to his back (Like a rectangular guitar case only smaller and not hollow, the entire thing was compressed Satetsu).

With everything he wore he weighed well over five-hundred pounds, this only helped in making him stronger since his taijutsu was at best a powerful brawler type. He relied mostly on his iron sand to do his work and his _Satetsu Bunshin no Jutsu_ (Iron Sand Clone Technique) since the clones wouldn't disperse from small attacks or even some medium attacks being able to reform themselves if needed.

His _Ninjutsu_ (Ninja Techniques) skills were excellent but he never saw a reason to use more than his sand techniques, his _Genjutsu_ (Illusionary Techniques) of course was sub-par at best. But with Fūinjutsu and _Kinjutsu_ (Forbidden Techniques) he was like a sponge, soaking all that he learned and applying the ones he could until perfect.

He had sealing scrolls filled with Satetsu on the off chance he might ever need extra, and with his Satetsu no Yoroi constantly on he was always practicing his ever expanding chakra control.

Walking with his arms crossed over his chest his weight made the floor creak as he wasn't using his chakra to cushion his steps at the moment.

The secretary looked up when she heard the floor creak and fear crept up her spine, his muffled monotone voice chilled her to the bone "I'm here to see the Hokage."

"H-hai h-he's expecting y-you" she said tensed and ready to run.

As he walked in he saw Hiruzen sitting at his desk "ah well if it isn't Naruto, have you come to a decision?"

Naruto nodded "I have learned all I can from Danzō-sama, I will accept your request to join a Genin team Hokage-sama."

Hiruzen laughed as he lit his pipe "that's good to hear, I think interactions with people your own age will help you develop."

"And the rest of the deal?" asked the dark boy.

The Hokage sighed "yes that still is on the table, for every C-mission or higher you complete with a team and as long as you don't harm your team mates I will teach you one Ninjutsu or Fūinjutsu per mission complete."

"Agreed" said the boy.

The Hokage nodded "Agreed, now you need to get to the academy for team placements, I don't need to see your skills as I know they above average" he pulled out a black Konoha headband "you have half an hour to get there and give them this note."

"Hai Hokage-sama" Naruto said tying his headband on his forehead hiding his body even more before using his _Satetsu Shunshin no Jutsu_ (Iron Sand Body Flicker Technique).

The Hokage shook his head "Show off."

XXX

Iruka was double checking his team placement list when he felt the chakra for shunshin half a second before a swirl of black sand appeared and a heavily dressed dark boy appeared.

His goggled eyes looked to his right "Iruka-sensei?"

"Hai? What do you need uh..."

"Satetsu no Naruto" he said uncrossing his arms long enough to hand Iruka a piece of paper, once his arms were crossed again he looked over at the student body.

Iruka sighed "very well take a seat please while I adjust the placements."

Naruto began walking towards the desks and a boy with a dog on his head began screaming "Iruka-sensei what the hell is going on, how can he just walk in here and get placed on a team!?"

Iruka sighed "it was the decision of the Hokage, got a problem Kiba take it up with him."

As Naruto stepped on the first step next to Kiba he looked down at the seated boy, Kiba saw and heard the floor bend and creak from Naruto's weight "w-what the hell!?"

The rest of the students watched and the ones that were close enough to see and hear the same thing looked at the blonde with a mixture of awe and slight fear. One raven haired boy and a boy with hair that looked like a pineapple started measuring Naruto. Uchiha Sasuke glared at the boy _"he knows a variation of shunshin and he's a Genin like us? Maybe I can use him as a sparring partner if he proves to be strong..."_

As he made it to the top everyone was still watching him, he stopped and looked at an empty seat and the girl next to it "your name?"

The girl blushed nervously "H-H-Hyūga Hin-nata."

"May I sit here Hyūga-dono?" his monotone voice was soft but the silence in the room let everyone hear him.

"H-hai" she said looking down at her hands that sat atop the desk.

The wooden bench/seat groaned in protest as he sat and people began wondering why he was so heavy, he still sat with his arms across his chest.

"_Kāsan?" _his mental voice was still monotone.

"_**Yeah kit what is it?"**_

"_I have found a Hyūga, but I do not know how to proceed with starting to ask about the Hyūga Sōke no Juinjutsu _(Hyūga Main Family's Cursed Seal Technique)_"_ he thought mechanically.

"_**She seems shy or maybe scared, try to befriend her, every technique we learn is one step closer to releasing me so we can be reunited"**_

"_Hai Kāsan."_

Iruka sighed and stood "Everyone take your lunch break now I have to talk to the Hokage about something, after lunch you'll be assigned teams."

Naruto saw his opening and turned to the small girl to his right "Hyūga-dono would you like to have lunch together?"

The kids that were beginning to stand up all stopped and turned to the couple, Hyūga blushed and poked her fingers together "A-ano... I-I suppose th-that w-would be ok."

The girls in the class didn't know if they should be jealous or not considering they don't know what he looks like and only a few of the guys were mad that the 'cute' Hyūga girl was going to be eating with the new guy.

As he stood everyone began to look away and shuffle towards the door, Hinata stood and grabbed her bag which held her _bento _(Box Lunch).

"Where do we eat?" he said looking slightly down to see her eyes.

She averted her eyes to the floor "m-most of th-the others g-go outs-side b-by the t-training area."

She felt a hand on her shoulder and and squeaked getting the attention of everyone again before the two disappeared in a swirl of black sand.

Kiba was quite angry at the new guy for touching Hinata and for also knowing a cool jutsu, Sasuke was more intrigued as to why the blonde was befriending the Hyūga girl.

As more students poured out of the building for lunch the ones who were interested in Naruto saw him sitting on a bench with a bright red Hinata under a large tree. As the two sat there Hinata nervously opened her bento and when she saw him sitting in his usual stiff manner she gathered her courage "a-ano d-did you n-not b-bring your l-lunch?"

"no" he replied while trying to think about how to be a friend to someone, he was used to threatening people or killing them, but Kyūbi had told him he wasn't allowed to do that now that he was outside the Ne compound.

"d-do y-you want to sh-share m-mine?" she asked poking her fingers together again trying hard not to faint from all the blood pumping to her face I _"he could become my first friend! Don't screw up Hinata, don't faint!"_

"I have already eaten..." he began.

"_**Baka **_(roughly means stupid) **_just accept it kit become her friend for now and we'll figure it out after."_**

Naruto looked towards her "On second thought I would very much like that Hyūga-dono."

Hinata almost fainted as she turned deep red again "Y-you can call m-me H-Hinata."

"Hai Hinata-dono if it is acceptable you make call me Naruto" he said taking a pair of chopsticks she handed him.

"A-_arigato_ (Thank You) N-Naruto-san" she said handing him a removable tray with food on it.

He took his chopsticks apart when the boy with dog, which was now inside his jacket, stood in front of him "what do you think you're doing?"

"K-Kiba-kun" said Hinata.

Naruto looked up at him _"Kāsan should I befriend him also?"_

"_**Smells like dogs, red markings, hmm an Inuzuka... their clan techniques will not benefit us."**_

Kiba was still pointing at him and everyone was once again watching the new kid, Naruto turned his head to the side curiously "your name?"

He thrust his thumb at himself "I'm Inuzuka Kiba now what are you doing with Hinata-chan?"

"We were about to eat lunch Inuzuka-dono" he said and looked down at his food.

Kiba growled "don't ignore me" he said and swung at the blonde.

"Kiba-kun!" Hinata said in shock.

Kiba's fist stopped and it felt as if he punched a metal wall "augh what the fuck!"

Black sand made a small wall where his fist had just been "Inuzuka-dono I would ask you not attempt that again."

Sasuke watched with rapt attention as he saw the black sand shuffle back to the box on Naruto's back, Kiba however was even angrier now and spun his heel to deliver a round house kick to the new guy.

Suddenly Kiba was held in place entirely covered in black sand Naruto had his hand out like he was about to grasp something "_Satetsu Kyū _(Iron Sand Binding Coffin)."

Only Kiba's face and arms were free Naruto was about to close his hand when an ANBU dropped down from the tree "Please unhand Inuzuka-san, killing a fellow Konoha Ninja is treason."

"Hai Neko-dono" said the blonde as the black sand moved back into the case on his back.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow _"he was going to kill him? Has he done this before? And just what is that iron sand?"_

Shino and Shikamaru also analyzed the situation but refrained from commenting as the two biggest gossips began.

Ino looked to her pink haired rival "what was that?"

Sakura shook her head "if what that ANBU said was true then he was going to kill Kiba."

The blonde girl shuddered "is he crazy."

As the rest of the kids continued Hinata looked at Naruto as he picked up some food with his chopsticks "Ano are y-you o-ok?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow as he looked towards her, he pulled down his high collar and mask, the other students were angry they couldn't see his face. Hinata saw whisker like marks on his cheeks and when he began talking she noticed elongated canines "Hai Hinata-dono" he said in his monotone voice before taking a bite and replacing his mask.

After lunch, no one had seen the new guys face and Kiba now had a bandage on his right hand, the students waited as Iruka came in and told them to shut up.

Sasuke sat brooding as he tried to ignore the platinum blonde and pink haired kunoichi on either side of him.

"Starting today you are official ninjas, but you are still new Genins. It's going to get harder from here." Iruka folded his hands behind his back "You all will be in a group of three where you will accomplish missions under a Jōnin teacher."

The two girls beside the Uchiha perked up _'group of three!'_

"I wonder who's going to be on Sasuke-kun's team" said Ino looking past the brooding boy at her pink haired rival.

"I don't know" Sakura said gritting her teeth _'Damn it! I'm the one who is going to team up with him, of course!'_

"A group of three that's only going to burden me" said Sasuke softly.

Iruka continued holding up a piece of paper "We've arranged the groups such that overall abilities are equivalent. I will now announce them."

Everyone leaned forward in anticipation of their teams "Team one will consist of..."

As every team was called out the group of girls available to be on Sasuke's team dwindled, Ino and Sakura were practically on top of the desk in front of them.

"Team seven will be... Uchiha Sasuke..." the girls clenched their fists and looked on with hopeful glares "Haruno Sakura."

"Yeah!" Sakura called out and gave Ino the victory sign to Ino.

"and Satetsu no Naruto" Iruka finished, Sakura's faced dropped in fear and Sasuke smirked.

Naruto turned to Hinata "seems we won't be on the same team Hinata-dono."

She looked down and nodded sadly, the blonde couldn't let his chance to learn more about her family slip away though "although we could certainly retain our friendship."

Hinata perked up and blushed "H-hai Naruto...kun."

Her heard the new honorific but didn't say anything and Hinata looked at his stoic form _"he didn't say anything does he not want me to call him that? Or maybe he doesn't mind, should I ask? No, if he isn't correcting me than certainly it's ok."_

As the Jōnins came in and started taking their teams away as team eight was called Naruto saw a beautiful red eyed woman calling them, he looked to Hinata who was standing up "Good day Hinata-dono."

She smiled a small smile "B-bye Na-Naruto-kun."

Yūhi Kurenai watched her student talking to the dark clothed boy _"isn't that the Kyūbi kid?"_

An hour later Sakura was trying to talk to Sasuke again while Naruto still sat in the back like a statue, Sakura glanced back at her other team mate _"is he even breathing?"_

Another thirty minutes later and Sakura had given up on talking for awhile, she looked back and decided she should at least try to get to know her other team mate "Ano Satetsu-san?"

"Hai Haruno-dono?" came his quiet reply which caught Sasuke's attention.

"How come you weren't in the academy like the rest of us?" she asked while Sasuke was thankful for once in his life that Sakura was nosy because he wouldn't be caught dead asking these questions.

"I was trained by Danzō-sama, until Hokage-sama offered me a deal I couldn't pass up" he said.

Sakura fully turned around "wow really so you got special training? And what kind of deal did the Hokage give you?"

Naruto's head finally turned and looked down at the pink haired girl, while Sasuke clenched his hands _"why wasn't I offered special training? Why did I have to be in the academy?"_

"I suppose that it was, Danzō-sama taught me a lot" he was about to tell them about the Hokage's deal not realizing it would anger Sasuke and frighten Sakura.

Luckily he was interrupted "Team seven?" said a broom haired man"My first impression of you is... I don't like you... meet me on the roof in five minutes."

Naruto stood and Sakura gathered up her nerves "hey can you do the shunshin thingy with me to the roof?"

Naruto nodded "Uchiha-dono?"

Sasuke was about to decline but decided it would be interesting if nothing else; as the two made it up to Naruto, who was slightly taller than Sasuke, they felt his hand on their shoulders and couldn't believe how heavy it felt.

A swirl of black sand and they now stood in front of their new sensei, Naruto crossed his arms, Sasuke just sat down clamping his hands in front of his mouth, and Sakura mumbled about being dizzy.

"_a shunshin variation at his age, just what has he been learning under Danzō I wonder?"_ thought Kakashi "alright I am your Jōnin sensei Hatake Kakashi I have some likes and a few dislikes, my hobbies my business and my dream is..."

"Ok pinky introduce yourself" he said leaning against the railing behind him.

Sakura sighed _"all we got was his name"_ she then smiled "My name is Haruno Sakura, I like..." she looked at Sasuke and blushed "I dislike Ino-pig, my hobbies are..." she looked at Sasuke and giggled "and my dream is to..." she blushed and giggled as she looked at Sasuke.

Kakashi sighed inwardly _"great a fan-girl"_ he pointed to the raven haired boy "Ok go broody."

Sasuke glared at Kakashi for a second "My name is Uchiha Sasuke, I have very few likes and many dislikes, I don't have any hobbies... my dream... is more of an ambition... to kill a certain man."

"_that's a dark path he's heading down... avenger..."_ Kakashi looked at Naruto "uh..." not being able to come up with a good name he sighed "blondie go."

"My name is Satetsu no Naruto, My likes are learning Fūinjutsu, Ninjutsu and Kinjutsu" he said making everyone look at him with slightly wide eyes "I dislike... people in general..." Sakura looked confused while Sasuke didn't show much of a reaction.

"My hobbies are mastering my jutsu, and my dream is to be reunited with my okāsan."

Sakura looked at the dark boy _"where is his mom? Is he all alone? What about the rest of his family?"_

Sasuke looked at the ground _"is he like me?"_

Kakashi looked confused _"I thought he was an orphan and both his parents were dead!? He's... Interesting."_

Their sensei cleared his throat "well that's it for today meet me tomorrow at seven a.m. At training ground three, we'll be doing survival training" he stood up away from the rail "oh yeah don't eat or you'll throw up, _ja ne _(Informal way of saying goodbye)!"

After their teacher shunshined away Naruto walked towards the the railing but was stopped by Sakura "Ano Satetsu-san..."

He turned his head slightly but didn't say anything, Sasuke remained to see if he could learn anything about his team mate "well, I was just wondering..."

Suddenly a weird looking ANBU appeared "Naruto-sama, Danzō-sama wishes for your presence."

Naruto looked at him and replied in his normal monotone voice "Hai arigato, I'll be right there."

He turned his goggle covered eyes to his team mates "Haruno-dono, Uchiha-dono I will see you tomorrow, _m__ata ashita_ (See you tomorrow)" and in a black sand swirl he was gone.

Sakura shrugged and turned "Sasuke-kun..."

The last Uchiha was also gone making the pink haired girl sigh and begin her trek home alone.

A/N-My first attempt at a Naruto fanfic, Pairings undecided but if you want go ahead and vote for a pairing. I'm trying not to overpower Naruto but it's really hard when he has Kyūbi manipulating him and a kekkei genkai, but I hope you all like. Review if you wan, but please no flames, they don't help.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II**

Naruto sat in his new apartment eating a small breakfast, last night Danzō had just wanted to let him know he was being watched not that Naruto cared. He had no use of ratting Danzō out, it wouldn't help him in anyway so he let the old man threaten him before leaving.

He took another bite of his energy bar watching his sand slide around on the floor, his goggle covered eyes went blank as he entered his mind scape "Kāsan, are you awake?"

Rustling from behind the bars caught his attention before the blonde Kyūbi stepped near the bars **"Kit what do you need?"**

"I wanted to see you" he said quietly.

Kyūbi bit back an annoyed comment and just sighed softly **"come in here kit."**

Naruto obeyed with out question, he saw her naked form before him as her tails wrapped around them pushing them together. The boys face was pressed to her chest **"Don't worry kit, you'll save me, then we'll be together again."**

Naruto nodded and wrapped his arms around her slender waist, her arms went over his shoulders and began petting his head **"keep studying your Fūinjutsu eventually we'll find a way to get me out."**

"Kāsan?"

"**Hmm?"** she responded resting her head on his.

"do I love you?" he asked.

The Kyūbi wasn't expecting that but rebounded quickly **"of course you love me, I'm your okāsan."**

"Then you love me?" he said looking up into her blue eyes.

The Kyūbi felt anger rising at having to reassure the pesky _ningen_ (Human) in her arms but breathed slowly and smiled **"of course I love you kit, we are the only ones we can trust, it's just me and you versus' the world."**

What little emotions Naruto had let leak through were bottled up quickly "I have to go, my team is meeting soon."

He zoned back into reality and took the last bite of his breakfast and put his mask up before using his Satetsu Shunshin.

XXX

When he arrived at seven sharp he saw Sakura already there reading a book "_Ohayou gozaimasu_ (formal Good Morning), Haruno-dono."

"Oh hi Satetsu-san!" she said smiling slightly.

He was standing in his normal stiff, arms crossed fashion, when Sasuke arrived and the two boys nodded at each other "Uchiha-dono" was all he said.

Sakura perked up and looked back at Sasuke "Ohayou Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke sat on top of a log and Sakura had her book away and was at his side in an instant, the blonde watched the interaction trying to learn how to act as a friend. However, he saw Sasuke wasn't responding to their pink team mate and it confused him to an extent.

Time passed slowly and their sensei had yet to arrive, much to Sakura's chagrin Sasuke seemed to ignore her and still seem cool in her mind. Even more annoying to her though, was the fact Naruto had stood as still as a statue the entire time.

Naruto remained in that position for the last for two hours before Kakashi finally arrive, his head turned slightly "Hatake-sensei."

"You're late!" screamed Sakura as she jumped up and jabbed her finger at him.

Kakashi eye-smiled at them "I was on my way here when a black cat crossed my path, so I had to take the long way around."

Sakura blanched at him while the other two team mates remained stoic, Kakashi put an alarm clock on top of the log next to Sasuke "You have until noon to get these bells" he said holding them up.

"if you fail to retrieve a bell you will be tied to one of the posts and watch the others eat" he said as Sakura's stomach growled, Kakashi then eye-smiled again "also if you don't get a bell you'll be sent back to the academy."

Sasuke clenched his fist but left the talking to the pinkette, her eyes were wide with shock "what do you mean back!? We already passed the Genin exams."

"That was to see if you were ready for the true exam" he said walking to the middle of the training field "ready begin!"

Sasuke took off to hide and Sakura regained her composure before disappearing, while Naruto ran straight for Kakashi.

The Jōnin was about to reach for his favorite book only to realize Naruto seemed to be pretty fast _"His reports said he was mostly a defensive fighter..."_

He leaned away from the first punch and pushed another to the side getting behind the young blonde, Naruto dropped to his hands and his legs kicked backwards with his arms pushing him towards his opponent.

Kakashi blocked the kick with both arms only to slide back from the power and weight behind it _"what the hell was that it felt like I got hit by a wall!"_ he thought shaking the pain from his arms "looks like I'll have to take you seriously."

Naruto didn't say anything only stood back up and ran forward again, the Jōnin dropped into a taijutsu stance and blocked a left hook before stepping in thrusting his fist forward as hard as he could.

In the trees Sasuke hid his shock as Kakashi's arm rammed through his teammates chest, Sakura from her hiding spot gasped loudly _"Oh No!"_

Sasuke heard Naruto next to him "Satetsu Kyū" Sasuke looked back to see Naruto holding his hand out towards the battle field "_Satetsu Sōsō_ (Iron Sand Waterfall Funeral)!"

As the sand compressed the arm it held at bay Kakashi suddenly went up in a puff, the real Kakashi was now across the field behind the bunshin _"so he used his Satetsu Bunshin to fight me, brilliant trying to wear me down, plus it can reform..."_

The hole in the clones chest closed as it turned to Kakashi only to see him racing towards him, the chirping sound came to late as the clone saw a hand encased in electricity tear through him and cut him in half.

Kakashi slid to a stop and saw the clone fall in two pieces, lighting still crackled around the clone and Kakashi saw that most of it was now melted metal _"Hmm seems to melt and fuse together from the intense heat of _Chidori_ (One Thousand Birds)..."_

He pulled his _Hitai-ite_ (Forehead Protector) back down over his _Sharingan_ (Copy Wheel Eye) quickly before anyone could notice his hidden eye.

Naruto grimaced _"I didn't have time to ground my bunshin properly. Not that it matters, with that speed and power of attack my clone will take damage even if grounded"_ he sighed _"and now it will take a decent amount of chakra to convert the metal back to iron sand."_

Sakura breathed a sigh of relief as she saw it was a clone but that didn't last long when she realized Kakashi wasn't out in the open anymore.

Sasuke was glaring at the spot Kakashi and the clone had been _"at least he's powerful, he won't hold me back... Sakura on the other hand... if Satetsu and I work together we can get those two bells..."_

Sasuke wouldn't ask for help though, his pride wouldn't allow it. A feminine scream interrupted his thoughts "Seems Haruno-dono is out" Naruto said softly "perhaps if we work together we can get the bells from Hatake-sensei."

Sasuke was relieved that Naruto had brought up them working together but wouldn't admit it "Hn... fine."

Kakashi shook his head as he walked away from Sakura, pulling out his copy of _Icha Icha Paradaisu_ (Icha Icha Paradise) and scanned the tree line as he made his way out into the open again. Noticing Sasuke had moved his position he let his senses try to find Naruto.

He jumped back suddenly as a black spike erupted from beneath his feet, in mid air he saw a hail of shuriken and kunai flying at him _"good they're beginning to understand the meaning of this test."_

Sasuke was racing onto the field but he nearly stopped when Kakashi turned into a log, quickly ducking and spinning he kicked his leg in a sweeping motion. Kakashi jumped back but had to jump again as he saw a small wall of sand lunge at him from the ground, when he landed Sasuke came in with a series of kicks and punches.

He kicked Sasuke back only to see him flash through some hand seals _Horse, Tiger, Ram,Monkey, Boar, Horse, Tiger _Kakashi's eye widened _"that move! A Genin shouldn't have enough chakra!"_

"_Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu_ (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)" said Sasuke blowing a giant fireball out towards his sensei.

Kakashi strafed to the right around the ball and headed for Sasuke only to feel a weird sensation pull parts of his body back, only to turn as it stopped and saw Naruto holding the two bells. The Jōnin blinked as he realized what that force was _"magnetism... he pulled the bells to him while I was distracted... that is an interesting Kekkei Genkai."_

"Very good you two your team work was very good" he caught the bells that Naruto tossed to him "but it seems you forgot that this was a three man team, and you left Sakura to fend for herself instead of helping... this was a test of teamwork... you all fail."

XXX

Kakashi had passed them, of course he would. He picked the first opportunity of the three showing teamwork and jumped at it. Sure all they did was share their food with Sakura but he would have passed them anyway, because after lunch they would have worked together... well maybe not, but still the council had given him a mission.

He was to pass the Uchiha and Naruto no matter what, they both were strong and had Kekkei Genkai that the council lusted after.

Kakashi needed a reason to remain a ninja, after so many failures he felt that he couldn't go on. But now the chance to train two prodigies was enough to inspire him to at least try, and he would try because he couldn't handle another failure.

He stopped his silent musings as he appeared in the Hokage's office, only an hour late.

"Ah Kakashi-san" Hiruzen said smiling "The Jōnins were just giving me their reports."

He motioned to a Jōnin that was standing at attention "continue."

"I'm sorry to say Hokage that team six has failed" the man bowed and Hiruzen just motioned to Kakashi.

"Team seven has passed" everyone turned to the one eyed man in surprise.

Hiruzen just smirked "very well give me an overview of your team."

"Uchiha Sasuke is very proficient in taijutsu and ninjutsu, I haven't seen any use of genjutsu from him. I first thought from the academy reports that he would be hard pressed to work with others, but he and Naruto performed like they had been on a team for years."

The Hokage nodded and Kakashi crossed his arms as he continued "Satetsu no Naruto was most surprising, his lack of academy training left very little in his file for me to go on. He seems to rely heavily on his Kekkei Genkai and defensive fighting, he is also very quick and cunning."

Kakashi smirked "when we first fought it took me almost a full minute to realize I was fighting a bunshin, luckily I realized it in time to create my own clone or I would have a broken arm. Anyway, I have found one weakness so far with his sand but it would only slow him down depending on how much sand he has with him."

Hokage nodded his smirk growing "and the third member?"

"Haruno Sakura is smart but she needs more practical and physical training, from her file it seems her chakra control is excellent. If I could get her some medic training my team would be a force to be reckoned with. Sasuke could be a ninjutsu specialist as soon as his Sharingan awakens, Naruto has the ability to defend his whole team, and Sakura would make a great medic/strategist."

Hiruzen smiled "very good Kakashi-san, next."

Kurenai shook out of her shocked state from Kakashi's report "Yes team eight passes..."

Thirty minutes later the Hokage stood "so only three teams passed this year" he smiled "they sound like they will make exceptional shinobi, why don't you all take your teams out to eat together and let the new rookies learn about who they may be working with in the future, dismissed."

"Hai Hokage-sama" they said in unison.

XXX

"you called Danzō-sama?"

The old man looked up "ah Naruto sit, I wanted to talk to you again."

Naruto sat in the seat in front of a large mahogany desk "I thought we talked enough last night."

Danzō smirked "I know my threats mean nothing to you, but you understand my position, I can't have my plans be known yet... but that's not why I called you here."

Naruto uncrossed his arms and accepted a file Danzō held out "Danzō-sama is this?"

"Hai, that's all the information I could get for you with out drawing attention to myself, it seems as if you are incredibly lucky. The girl you tried to befriend is the Hyūga heiress, and her cousin has the seal on him."

Naruto flipped through the file "so it seems" he said in a monotone voice which Danzō had gotten used to "her cousin Neji is a Genin also, if I can get him to show me the seal..."

Danzō interrupted him "that is all very well and good, but I still expect you to complete some 'personal' missions form me."

"Hai Danzō-sama" the blonde said.

"Danzō-sama?" a voice came from outside his office door before poking a masked head in.

"Yes?"

"It seems Hatake-san is looking for Naruto-sama at the moment" the Ne member said bowing.

"Very well, Naruto I'll contact you when I need your skills, dismissed" he said waving his hand in a shooing manner.

XXX

Kakashi was walking towards the designated restaurant with his team in tow. Sasuke was brooding at having to cut off his training for this 'mandatory' meeting of the teams. Sakura was just happy to be out with Sasuke even though they wouldn't be alone. Naruto remained quiet and stoic, arms crossed on his chest, not caring either way as he had his mind elsewhere.

"_...so do I still need to be friends with the Hyūga girl? Couldn't I befriend her cousin?"_

"_**Even if you did that and somehow got to examine the seal on his head you wouldn't get the full scope of things, it would be interesting to get a look at it but we need to get into the main house archives to get the details" **_Kyūbi said.

"_How am I to interact with the girl then, to get into the archives, won't it seem strange that I want to see such a thing?"_ he said to her _"I don't know how to interact with these humans correctly..."_

"_**You're doing fine so far, study the girl and weasel your way into her life in any way you can. These things take time and if you want to be with me in the real world you'll need to do whatever possible"**_the fox said although her mind was demanding for him to destroy everything and bathe in blood she knew if things went wrong her years of work on her container would be wasted.

"_**Besides if it doesn't work we can at least learn the inner workings of the branch house and find a way to kidnap one of them. We'll have to be incredibly careful about it though, no one can know our true motives."**_

Naruto sighed silently, he learned not to question his mother. He had asked once before who his father was and why she was locked inside of him. Kyūbi, although he didn't know that was her name, had told him to never question his 'mother', be he continued. His curiousness had caused Kyūbi to ignore him for a week, he had cried outside her cell the entire time asking forgiveness; only at the end of the week did she reappear and ask if he would disobey her again.

Naruto had been so happy to hear her voice and see her that he did as she asked and never questioned her if she asked him to do something or if she asked him to not ask a certain question again.

His musings were cut short when he saw his team turn into a restaurant ducking under the door flaps, he looked to see two tables near each other with the other teams already there talking.

Kiba glared when he saw Naruto but held his tongue as his new sensei would slap him upside his head ever time he mouthed off. Shino only nodded at them to show his greeting, while Hinata blushed deeply and averted her gaze.

"Hinata-dono" said Naruto moving to the chair that was open next to her ignoring Kiba on the other side "do you mind if I sit here."

"O-ok N-Naruto-kun" she said quietly.

"Sasuke-kun!" cried a girl with long blonde hair as she attached herself to his arm.

"Let go of Sasuke-kun, Ino-pig!" shouted Sakura.

The two began to bicker while the three Jōnin sighed and went to the bar, Shikamaru just mumbled something before laying his head on the table.

Naruto was trying to think up how to talk to Hinata or how to act towards her at all, he knew the kindness he doled out in his monotone voice wasn't always accepted well. Plus he had no physical contact outside of training, and his Satetsu no Yoroi kept him from actually feeling anything if he did touch something.

"A-ano... I-I'm glad to s-see that you p-passed" Hinata said quietly "th-they d-didn't tell us who p-passed."

Naruto looked to her and nodded "It's good to see you passed to Hinata-dono... perhaps... we could train together sometime?" he finished unsure if the question was too forward for friends.

Hinata felt her blush deepen as a few others turned to see the interaction with the new guy, Kiba growled lowly "she doesn't need to train with you, she's got me!"

Naruto looked above Hinata's lowered head at Kiba next to her "Arigato Inuzuka-dono, I wasn't aware we couldn't train outside the teams."

He hadn't meant to make it sound rude and some of the other rookie nine saw this but Kiba just stood up and pointed at him "just stay away from her!"

Naruto tilted his head to the side "why?"

Kiba growled again only to feel his head move forward from a slap to the back of his head "Kiba what have I told you."

The boy swallowed "Kurenai-sensei... uh I was..."

"quit starting fights, if Hinata want's to spend time with someone outside the team then she can" the red eyed woman glared at him "don't interfere with her personal life."

Hinata looked at Kiba and then to Naruto "A-ano... N-Naruto-kun..."

Kurenai smirked at the blushing girl and looked at the blonde boy "she'd love to train with you, Isn't that right Hinata-chan?"

Hinata nodded but then Kurenai kept going "besides you make a cute couple, training with her boyfriend will be good."

Hinata started feeling faint and couldn't look to Naruto expecting him to deny such an interest in her.

Naruto not understanding that a boyfriend was different from a friend, since he was a boy and her friend, just nodded "Hai, how is tomorrow afternoon Hinata-dono?"

Kiba was red from anger. Ino and Sakura squealed.

Hinata fainted.

Kurenai stopped chuckling and helped the girl up fanning her off "Hinata-chan are you ok?"

"_KONOHA NO KEDAKAKI AOI MOJU _(Konoha's Sublime Green Beast of Prey) HAS ARRIVED. LET THE SPRINGTIME OF YOUTH EXPLODE!"

The rest of the occupant's minus an unconscious Hinata and stoic Naruto sweat dropped, Kurenai sighed "Gai tone it down!"

The tall spandex clad Jōnin stopped his 'nice guy' pose "Kakashi my eternal rival I heard you accepted a Genin team!"

"Huh did you say something" Kakashi replied from his seat at the bar.

"ARGH!" Gai cried "your darn your hip attitude."

He quickly recovered and looked at the Genin "so which of these youthful Genin are your team?"

Kakashi was reading his book but waved a hand towards the table "Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura and Satetsu no Naruto."

Gai smiled "I have brought my team to intermingle amongst the teams! The springtime of youth... ack!"

Kurenai had smacked the back of his head "calm down."

Team nine entered and Naruto looked away from the now awake but still blushing Hinata, he almost wanted to laugh with glee as he saw Neji. He couldn't believe how lucky he was, now all he had to do was find a way to approach the older Hyūga.

Sadly his luck didn't seem to hold out as after they introduced themselves Gai and Lee began yelling about something and were forced to leave, the other two members followed their team.

Naruto wasn't deterred he was a patient man, he would do whatever his mother needed. No matter how long it took.

Hinata was poking her fingers together deep in thought _"H-he didn't say he wasn't my boyfriend... so __are we dating now? Or did he say it after I fainted? What should I do, I don't think I can train with him without fainting... but what if I say no and he doesn't like me anymore?"_

She swallowed a lump in her throat _"but what if I say yes and after he gets to know me he doesn't like me? Oh no what do I do!? What if he want's to kiss... I've never done that before, or if he wants to touch me..."_

Naruto noticing Hinata begin to blush and sway slightly spoke up "Hinata-dono are you alright?"

She stopped herself from fainting and used all her willpower to nod.

"About our training, I never received your answer" he said.

She chanced a glance at him "I-I... A-ano... I... O-ok."

Kiba stood up angrily and walked out of the restaurant, Sakura and Ino had forgotten about Sasuke and were giggling while whispering to each other. Sasuke ignored everyone and Shino seemed to be talking to an insect quietly.

The rest of the time there passed in relative ease, but Naruto remained pretty quiet after that not knowing what else to talk about and Hinata was to shy to start up a conversation.

XXX

Kyūbi was deep in thought going through mental manifestations of scrolls on seals and seal theory. She ground her teeth hating every moment she was cooped up within this boy. She was just waiting to be released and if Naruto survived her escape she might let him live just to watch him wallow in despair from her betrayal.

As soon as she was out she would destroy Konoha before hunting down the Uchiha that controlled her twelve years ago.

Unrolling another scroll that she had studied many times before she looked it over again, it was the one Naruto had copied of the seal on his stomach.

They had broken down parts of it to only find seals within the seals, it was incredibly complex and so far they had found seventy-four seals and only knew what eight of them did.

One restricted the flow of demonic chakra. One filtered it, while another was changing Naruto's chakra coils to grow and evolve. One slowed the chakra Kyūbi could generate.

Two were obvious creating a barrier she couldn't escape and force around the inner seal to make it hard for Naruto to remove. One was a defense mechanism that triggered if Naruto ever got strong enough to pull the seal off.

And the last one was a suicide seal that would activate if Kyūbi took full control of Naruto's mind.

She growled angrily wishing she could strangle the Yondaime.

Flipping open the scroll theory book she began reading again, she was trying to help Naruto come up with a seal of their own that could counteract some of the more harmful seals. If she could do that then Naruto could remove the inner seal and she would be free.

But so far none of them worked no matter how good they sounded in theory, and she wouldn't allow Naruto to try the unknown ones on himself because if he died she did.

"**Damn it!"** she muttered throwing the book down.

XXX

After Naruto had given Hinata the place to meet for tomorrow, he had made his way home and being the security conscious person he was, he was in his bathroom with sand blocking the window and door. Once he felt reasonably certain no one would get in he let his sand armor slide to the ground.

The reason he was so cautions was because Danzō had not taken him turning down the seal when they first met kindly, so Naruto was occasionally attacked by his Ne brethren in an attempt to place said seal on him.

Of course after enough deaths Danzō had stopped but it was now ingrained into Naruto to be cautious.

Letting the water cascade over his dirty skin he watched as the water turn brown before going down the drain, because he only let himself have the pleasure of a shower every so often.

Running his fingers through his hair, he hummed softly and then opened his mind link _"Kāsan?"_

"_**Hmm?"**_

"_How long do I have to be friends to ask to see the Hyūga archives?" _he asked.

Kyūbi sighed quietly pushing her agitation down _**"Kit there is no set time line, from what I can tell she's shy and looking for recognition... but even if you get her to agree we still have the problem of being on a compound with people who can see through walls."**_

"_So what do I do?" _asked the boy grabbing the soap beginning to wash himself.

"_**You are not an idiot, stop asking questions you can figure out for yourself"**_ she said trying to hold in her growing anger **_"but this one I'll answer for you, get her to do it for you, have her grab the scroll and bring it outside the compound."_**

Naruto was shampooing his hair with scentless shampoo, he cut off the mind link and began thinking to himself.

"_Get her to bring it to me... I'll have to look through my scrolls, there has to be something about turning enemies against each other" _he stepped out and started drying off _"so I just have to come up with a way to obey me above her family... but would that work? If she is as loyal to her family as I am to mine she will see through my act when I ask for the scroll..."_

His sand shield slid up his skin and covered him before changing color to look like his skin, then he put his mask and a yukata to sleep in on, while grabbing a few books on interrogation, espionage and psychology.

XXX

Team seven were on their first mission. Two of the three were angry the other showed no emotion as they painted the fence.

Although the Naruto painting was just another sand clone, while the real Naruto was leaning against a wall across from them and reading a small black book.

Naruto turned the page and began reading to himself _"Informality... Manipulate the situation into one of informality and then, when their guard is down, pop in the key question. __Make it appear that they are not being interrogated. Appear relaxed. Or if they know they are being interrogated let them think that the interrogation is over and that they are being released. Then ask the question on the way out. Let them think that they have already given you all the information you need."_

Naruto sighed not knowing if the situation he was in called for this but kept reading _"Done well, the person will not even know that they have given you the information you are seeking. Another point that could help__ creating informality is by appearing casual and incompetent. When the other person has discounted you as a non-threat, you can then ask the key question that will get you the information you want."_

Naruto shook his head it sounded fine in theory but he wasn't sure if he could apply it, or what questions to ask if he even followed this route. Turning the page he began reading again _"Show sympathy for the other person and their situation. __Legitimize what they may have done or said by showing how you understand them. Offer them mitigating arguments that they can use to excuse themselves."_

"_Interrogators will often play the concerned friend in order to get the other person to confess. It is fairly well known that soft and sympathetic approaches are often more effective at getting confessions and other information. Sympathy may also be alternated with extreme pressure, perhaps with different people taking different roles. If the person being interrogated has been trained in counter-interrogation, then sympathy will be very unlikely to work. Minimization theme: reducing the person's perceived responsibility for the action. Justification theme: Giving moral justification for the action."_

Naruto still didn't see anything overtly useful, at least not for what he was trying to do, skimming the page on empathy he closed the book and looked to his teammates. As he watched them interact he realized they weren't a good example to start basing his practices on and put away his book only to pull out a white and blue book 'Techniques for Changing Minds'

"_This is the main 'how to' section. Below it are generalized __principles__ of changing minds and the psychological details of __explanations__ and __theories__. In this section we cover specific techniques by which people change minds and otherwise persuade._

_Assertiveness: Being neither passive nor aggressive. _

_Body language: A large part of communication is non-verbal. _

_Change techniques__: Ways to make change happen. _

_Closing techniques__: From the discipline of sales, a myriad of ways to gain closure. _

_Confidence tricks__: Ways people get tricked out of their money. _

_Conversation: How to hold down a conversation with others. _

_Conversion: Converting and retaining people in different beliefs. _

_General persuasion techniques: Approaches and things that don't fit elsewhere. _

_Happiness: How to be happy. _

_Hypnotism: How people are hypnotized. _

_Interrogation: Getting answers to questions. _

_Negotiation tactics__: Getting what you want. _

_Language: Much about subtle use of words. _

_Listening: Hear the person as well as what they say. _

_Objection-handling__: Ways of handling objections to the sale. _

_Propaganda: covert persuasion of populations. _

_Questioning: Using questions to get the results you want. _

_Resisting persuasion: A big list of ways to avoid being persuaded. _

_Stress Management: Keeping it down, building it up. _

_Using humor: Changing minds can be (and use) fun. _

_Caveat_

_Just a note of gentle caution: the word 'technique' sometimes implies some kind of magic, with the implicit promise that 'if you do this you will get that'. There is no magic and the techniques here are things that if you do, you may get something of what you want. Life is a numbers game: there are no guarantees. Life is also about practice -- the more you try, the better you will get, so if things do not work for you this time, then keep trying and keep trying different things."_

Naruto began reading carefully ignoring everything around him.

Kakashi watched from his tree branch over his team, he couldn't tell what the blonde was reading from his position but it seemed to keep the boy captivated. The Jōnin looked to the other two and almost laughed at the scowl on the Uchiha's face, it made him look constipated. Sakura on the other hand seemed to think this made the brooding boy even cuter and began gushing over him ignoring the fact she stopped painting.

Shaking his head he looked back to Naruto, he knew of Danzō's training methods and although Ne was supposedly disbanded, not everyone believed it. He could tell from Naruto's reactions to people and situations that he was trained to be polite and sociable but his lack of emotion showed that the boy didn't understand the difference in emotions or vocal tones.

As his and Kiba's interaction's had proved.

Although Kakashi was glad that Naruto seemed to be making an effort in making friends and he also saw how Hinata interacted with him making him smile under his mask.

"_I think if we can get him to understand emotions and how to interact with people, he could be a great ninja..."_

XXX

Hinata fidgeted nervously at training ground three, she was early and was now fighting the urge to run away and hide. She wasn't ever sure how Naruto wanted to 'train', all she knew was _Jūken_ (Gentle Fist) and the academy basics. They could spar but she never did like physical confrontations and practicing ninjutsu wouldn't do them much good with her limited knowledge.

Her self-confidence spiraled lower as everything she thought of would probably be bellow Naruto's expectations.

Hinata let her head hang low and wrung her hands together.

"I hope you were not waiting long Hinata-dono" said the now familiar monotone voice.

Her head shot up and she blushed when she saw him looking at her "Ano... N-Naruto-kun... I wasn't w-waiting to l-long..."

The dark clad boy nodded then began to think of the books he had read _"I should open a simple conversation with something that she can answer simply, once she begins to open up I should then ask slightly more personal questions."_

He looked up "Such nice weather today, is it not?"

Hinata was shocked by the question, she had never really had normal conversations, plus she never looked at the sky. She spent most her time looking at the ground and avoiding others gazes; swallowing she looked to the blonde and saw him looking up and she allowed her self to do the same.

It was beautiful, and she found that strange, she had always known the sky was there but she never just stopped and held her held up high to look at it.

The soft blue was calming and the bright sun was hidden behind some tree branches giving off lazy warm rays of light. The few clouds above them drifted slowly as if asleep, and Hinata found herself lost in its simplistic beauty.

Naruto looked back down and to the girl after receiving no answer, but when he saw her face he was confused at the pleasant smile and admiring eyes gazing upward. Certainly something as simple as the sky wasn't that great, he looked back up and then back to her "Hinata-dono?"

She was brought back to earth and her blush returned as she saw Naruto looking at her "A-ano... _g-gomen_ (I'm Sorry)..."

Naruto just tilted his head before trying another question "Have you done any missions today?"

Hinata began to stutter her way through talking about her first D-rank mission where her team had to catch some cat named Tora, Naruto nodded at the appropriate moments and never pressured her or finished her sentences. Hinata felt glad that Naruto let her work through her shyness and came to respect him more as it seemed he listened to every word she said.

They talked for a little while longer and after Naruto thought it was the right time he started turning it personal "so do you have any siblings Hinata-dono?"

At first he thought he overstepped his boundaries as he saw a few emotions cross her face and she looked down again, he was about to apologize when she just sighed "I... I have a l-little s-sister..."

Naruto was trying to process her emotions and find the right way to ask her more questions when they were suddenly interrupted "Hinata-sama."

They looked at the edge of the training grounds to see a female Hyūga, a branch member by the looks of it, was coming towards them "Hinata-sama, Hiashi-sama has requested your presence."

Naruto saw the fear and sadness flash through her eyes and filed it away for later, she looked at him and bowed "ar-arigato N-Naruto-kun I have t-to go..."

Naruto nodded "Have a good day Hinata-dono" he turned to the branch member and bowed "Hyūga-dono."

Once they were gone Naruto sat against a tree and began thinking of what he would need to do with his new information.

A/N- I want to thank you all for last chapters reviews. You have all been incredibly helpful, especially the ones who left constructive criticism. Without you guys I wouldn't know what I was doing wrong and what to fix. Sorry that this one is slightly short and rushed but i'll be busy for the next few days so I wanted to get this to you.

Also thanks to those who pointed out somethings that I felt stupid for over looking (like lightning and metal lol). I don't actually watch Naruto so if I get something wrong please tell me, and I hope this chapter has fixed the few errors of my last one.

Till next time ~ Amon Kashino


End file.
